The Fanmail of Legends
by Taitk
Summary: Have you ever wished you could send fanmails to your favourite champions and they would reply back to you? Well its never gonna happen so I made this little drabble of stuff for your and mine entertainment.


**I have just started playing league, and I have been on it 24/7 and have started wondering, what would it be like if I wrote my mains a letter of how much I appreciate them? Well, here it is...  
**

Sarah Fortune threw open the doors of her chambers in the Institute's left wing, exhausted from the day's battle, where she had scored an amazing 9001/5/0 **(Obviously exaggerated)**, carrying her team through a massive battle that lasted over a day. The battle finally tipped in their favour when Volibear made the huge mistake of trying to initiate a team fight by throwing Singed back, even though Miss Fortune killed Voli before he even got to Singed.

She walked over and collapsed on her bed, her clothes still covered in soot and gunpowder. Before she could fall asleep however, someone knocked her door. Literally, Blitzcrank came crashing through the door and rushed towards her,

"Octavian Draynor sends his compliments, Miss Fortune." The Steam Golem said in his robotic voice, handing her a parchment.

Too tired to even sit up, "Yeah, yeah, put it over on the table." She waved to the nightstand beside her.

"As you wish, Miss Fortune." Blitzcrank set the parchment on the nightstand, "Good day!"

Several hours later, Miss Fortune woke up, with a bad headache, "Ugh, Wukong does sure know how to hit where it hurts." Rubbing aching head, she got up and took a long, refreshing shower **(Just because MF is hot, Im not going to put in an erotic shower seen.) **and started to head out, but realized she didn't have any clothes on, so she snatched her Mafia suit and headed out the door, remembering to get the letter Blitz had left. She ignored the big hole in the wall Blitz also left for her.

It was a long walk to the Dining Hall, fully half the length of the Institute, and Miss Fortune was late. Luckily, she was one of the fastest champions in the League, and strutted her way to the dining room. Unfortunatly, someone else was late too.

"Wait up!" An annoying voice spoke up behind her.

Lux, who was losing pace fast, was trying to catch up to her.

"Wait for me please!" Fortune was not one to wait on people, but this time she made an exception. Last game, Lux saved her massive kill streak by throwing herself in Nidalee's javelin and ultimately dying. Even though it was her job to protect the carry, Fortune still felt grateful, Nidalee's javelin toss is not something to take lightly.

She slowed her pace to match Lux's, "Why are you so late, Crownguard? Isn't your brother suppose to wake you up?"

"*Huff* Yeah, but he was too busy stalking Katarina to do it." She said it all in one breath. "By the way, I've always loved your Mafia skin, wish I had one. All I got is Sorceress and Imperial, which shows my nipples way too much."

"Umm... Thanks?" The rest of the run was taken in silence. Finally, they reached the door to the Dining Hall, where Galio was standing guard, "Hello, Miss Fortune and the Graceful Lux Crownguard, how are you doing on this fine evening?" The Sentinely crowed in what seems like its tone of delight.

"Why so happy Galio? Found a true love? Oh, I know! You saw a TRIPLE rainbow! Oh, I've only seen one of those and-" Lux drilled on, until Miss Fortune flung open the doors of the Hall.

Lux looked unhappy to go away before finishing her rainbow facts, but Galio pushed her and slamed the doors. The Hall was a massive room where all the Champions come together to eat, recently rebuilt to accomadate the feeding habits of Cho 'Gath and Kog Maw, who seemed to eat entire herds of cattle before breakfast. It was divided into 9 sections, each section housing the champions of their respective cities and neutrality.

Miss Fortune boldly strode to the Bilgewatian section, where it always smelled of salt and scurvy, otherwise the smell of home. She went and sat between Gangplank and Fizz, picking up her spoon and fork to dig in when she realized, someone had eaten her food.

"Sigh, who ate it this time?" Asked Miss Fortune, rubbing her head. Fizz and Gangplank pointed at each other.

"Huh, well lets see..." She spoke in a much louder voice, "I am really hungry and tired, but these guys who sit next to me have eaten my food and drank my wine, what shall I do?" Imediatly, most of the male champions nearby arruptedly got up and surrounded Fizz and Gangplank.

"Oh my, will any of you so kindly avenge this misshap?" Fortune said in an innocent voice. They grabbed Gangplank and Fizz and made a ring around them.

Miss Fortune turned her back on them, opening her letter,

_Dear Sarah Fortune,_

_Greetings, I have just one thing to say, you are absolutely amazing. You are one of my mains, even though level 30's shouldn't have main, and I want to pay you my dues. Did you know, you were the very first champion I played. Furthermore, as I learned to use you properly, I started getting a much better at the game than I used to be.  
_

_ I also must say, you are very beautiful in many ways, from your pretty face to your, mesmerizing hips, is one of the many reasons I love you. I know this fanmail is very short, but its pretty much all I can think of, and thank you.  
_

_ From Your Greatest Admirer,  
_

_ Octavian Draynor.  
_

__ Miss Fortune read the mail, thoroughly and surely, she had a fan. Of course she had thousands of fans back at home, and of course she knew she was the sexiest female champion in the League, but its just the boldness of this letter that took her by surprise. She threw it over her shoulder and muttered one word.

"Noob."


End file.
